videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Tengoku X (series)
Game Tengoku X is a crossover video game series and a remaked version of Game Tengoku: The Game Paradise. Voice Cast Japanese * Akira Ishida - Gilgamesh, Tatt * Rie Tanaka - Ki * Tetsu Inada - Bravoman * Ayako Kawasumi - Momo Kanda/Wonder Momo * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie * Yuji Ueda - Sandra * Sara Nakayama - Tetsuchan, Saya Tsurugino * Haruna Ikezawa - Athena Asamiya * Mie Sonozaki - Arle Nadja * Shiho Kikuchi - Amitie * Asami Imai - Ringo * Tamaki Nakanishi - Carbuncle, Neneko * Chisa Yokoyama - Yuna Kagurazaka, Hiromi Tengenji, Lycia (a.k.a. Ryuquir) * Mami Kingetsu - Shiori Fujisaki * Mika Kanai - Kyoko Misaki/Suchie-Pai, Oh-Chan, Selia, Pochi/Spot, Hikari Tsurugino * Mayumi Tanaka - TwinBee * Kappei Yamaguchi - Light, Rapp, Bostov, Bass * Hekiru Shiina - Pastal, Momoko * Kumiko Nishihara - WinBee, Yuki Ito, Sue * Miki Ito - GwynBee and Herb * Megumi Hayashibara - Hebereke, Mail * Norio Wakamoto - Sukezaemon * Shigeru Chiba - Jennifer, Gaw * Yoko Asada - Patra-kun, Thyst Corandam * Yuriko Yamamoto - Reika Kirishima, Elner * Konami Yoshida - Clarice * Urara Takeno - Ninja JaJamaru-kun * Rie Kugimiya - Princess Sakura * Miho Kanno - Rami * Tomokazu Seki - Jeynes Starmine, Vyse * Ryotaro Okiayu - Z-DYNE Mk-II * Akio Otsuka - Pig, Murobo * Miki Takahashi - Miki, Yuri Cube, Linear Cannon * Satomi Korogi - Misato, Misaki Ichioujin * Kae Araki - Sakura * Yui Horie - Fina * Tomoko Kawakami (2000-2009) - Aika * Rika Sayama - Kou * Noriko Hidaka - Kasumi, Feena * Kanako Koike - Miu * Kiyoshi Kobayashi - Ein * Sumi Shimamoto - Yuko Asou * Yuko Mita - Reika Kirishima * Saeko Shimazu - Valna Asou * Hiromi Tsuru - Lena Brande, Yui * Yumi Toma - Amu Brande, Liavelt von Neuestein * Mariko Kouda - Madoka * Konomi Maeda - Amelia * Rumi Kasahara - Liza, Yae * Mamiko Noto - Princess Suzuka * Houko Kuwashima - Natsumi Takashimada * Miki Nagasawa - Ayane Kaido * Saori Suzuki - Haruna Miyamori * Atsuko Tanaka - Karin Wakakusaba * Kotono Mitsuishi - Arle Nadja (1997-2003), Mai Tsurugino * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Rei Kaimyoji/Makenka * Hikaru Midorikawa - Yukiwo, Youta * Mariko Suzuki - Sasami * Junko Noda - Pii-tan * Naoki Tatsuta - Tsubohachi * Omi Minami - Mag Launcher * Fujiko Takimoto - Justin * Showtaro Morikubo - Goemon * Chika Sakamoto - Sasuke * Motoko Kumai - Garnet Grossular * Yumiko Shibata - Aqua Berirumarine * Tomoko Kaneda - White Bomberman * Chinami Nishimura - Populi-Vamp * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kui * Aya Hisakawa - Chris * Maya Okamoto - Fanna * Yuri Shiratori - Remi, Mizuki * Sakiko Tamagawa - Lime * Junko Asami - Pugi * Yuko Nagashima - Nina * Yumi Sumitomo - Syllin * Koichi Yamadera - Tasuke * Miina Tominaga - Kyapiko * Tarako - Cotton Gallery Wonder Momo.jpg|Wonder Momo Princess Sakura.jpg|Princess Sakura Ninja Jajamaru-kun.jpg|JaJaMaru-kun Densha de Go.jpg|Densha de Go! Gilgamesh.jpg Ki.jpg|Ki Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie Reika the Time Gal.jpg|Reika Kirishima Ufouria Gang.jpg|Sukezaemon, Oh-Chan, Jennifer and Hebe Shi-Kin-Joh.jpg|Shi-Kin-Joh Bub and Bob.jpg|Bub and Bob Brian.jpg|Brian Rami.jpg|Rami DDGRider.png|Densha de Go! in Nermal X Riders Yuko Asou.JPG|Yuko Asou Shantae.png|Shantae Miner Willy.png|Miner Willy Clarice.png|Clarice Lemmings Icon.jpg|Lemming Monty Mole.png|Monty Mole Hen House Henry.png|Hen House Henry Athena Asamiya.png|Athena Asamiya Arle Nadja.png|Arle Nadja Carbuncle.png|Carbuncle Amitie.png|Amitie Neneko.png|Neneko Patra-kun.png|Patra-kun (or Patrako for short) Suchie-Pai.png|Suchie-Pai TwinBee and Light.png|TwinBee and Light Shiori Fujisaki.png|Shiori Fujisaki Bravoman.png|Bravoman Yuna Kagurazaka.png|Yuna Kagurazaka GwinBee and Herb (Mint).png|GywnBee and Herb (A.K.A. Mint) WinBee and Pastel.png|WinBee and Pastel Hiroki Tengenji.png|Hiromi Tengenji Vyse.jpg|Vyse Aika.jpg|Aika Fina and Cupil.jpg|Fina Kou and Kasumi.jpg|Kou and Kasumi Ein and Miu.jpg|Ein and Miu Yuki Ito.jpg|Yuki Ito Jeynes Starmine.jpg|Jeynes Starmine Selia.jpg|Selia Z-DYNE Mk-II.jpg|Z-DYNE Mk-II Momoko.jpg|Momoko Pig.jpg|Pig Miki.jpg|Miki Misato.jpg|Misato Talmit (a.k.a. Prince Paco) and Friends.jpg|Talmit (a.k.a. Prince Paco in Japan), Wondra (a.k.a. Princess Luxy in Japan) and the fairies and a bunny girl. Amelia.jpg|Amelia Liza.jpg|Liza Princess Suzuka.jpg|Princess Suzuka (a.k.a. Suzuka-hime in Japan) Natsumi Takashimada.jpg|Natsumi Takashimada Ayane Kaido.jpg|Ayane Kaido Karin Wakakusaba.jpg|Karin Wakakusaba Mai Tsurugino and Hikari Tsurugino.jpg|Mai Tsurugino and Hikari Tsurugino Rei Kaimyoji (Makenka) and Saya Tsurugino.jpg|Rei Kaimyoji (a.k.a. Makenka) and Saya Tsurugino Yukiwo.jpg|Yukiwo Sasami.jpg|Sasami Pii-tan.jpg|Pii-tan Tsubohachi.jpg|Tsubohachi Mag Launcher.jpg|Mag Launcher Linear Cannon.jpg|Linear Cannon Justin.jpg|Justin Sue and Puffy.jpg|Sue and Puffy Feena.jpg|Feena Ganbare Goemon.png|Goemon Sasuke.png|Sasuke Yae.png|Yae Garnet Grossular.png|Garnet Grossular Aqua Berirumarine.png|Aqua Berirumarine Thyst Corandam.png|Thyst Corandam White Bomberman.png|White Bomberman Populi-Vamp.png|Populi-Vamp Kui.png|Kui Chris (Koryu Densetsu Villgust).png|Chris Youta.png|Youta Fanna.png|Fanna Bostov.png|Bostov Remi.png|Remi Murobo.png|Murobo Lycia.png|Lycia (a.k.a. Ryuquir) Robbit.png|Robbit Lime.png|Lime Nina and Syllin.png|Nina and Syllin Gussun Oyoyo.jpg|Gussun, Oyoyo and Emiri (Vic, Vinnie and Emily in English) Yuko Asahina.png|Yuko Asahina Tasuke and Kyapiko.png|Tasuke and Kyapiko Games *Game Tengoku X *Game Tengoku X Adventures Trivia *Aika's original seiyuu, Tomoko Kawakami, passed away in 2011. Thus, for the series, she is now replaced by Ayahi Takagaki. *Bass is banned in the series because he will touch other girl's body parts. Category:Series Category:Sunblu Software Category:Video games developed in Japan